Wilson, NC
by kaykyaka
Summary: There is a time and a place for everything, for Lita, that place was Wilson and the time was now. Final chapter up.
1. Welcome to Wilson County

Title: Wilson, NC

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.  
Ratings: K

Characters: Lita, Edge, OC  
Summary: There's a time and a place for everything, for Lita, that place was Wilson and the time was now.

Chapter 1

Lita couldn't believe it as she marched across the cold hard concrete away from Wilson County Country Club wielding the golf club she had just stolen from a very frightened golfer. She felt like a serial killer, if anyone saw her right now she was bound to be reported but she couldn't stop swinging the metal object, something had come over her; it was like the golf club was an extension of her rage as she swung it back and forth like she were actually playing the sport, only instead of hitting a ball she was hitting Edge over and over again. _If I did kill Edge where would I bury the body? Okay that's too far, just one more pretend whack – whack!_ Suddenly the sound of a golf cart motor caught her mid-swing and she turned around to see the angry red face of the man she had stolen the golf club from. She raised her eyebrow concertedly; _Oh break up my Edge-killing fantasy why don't you! Gees he looked a lot better when he was scared of me _she thought eyeing the man in the passenger seat.

"My goodness she's crazy," said one of the golfers to the red-faced owner of the golf club, "I say we call the police,"

"On a woman? Don't be ridiculous let's just go get my golf club back," said Mr Red Face. His buddy gave him a confused look like he was crazy himself.

"Er Doug, didn't she just steal your golf club? What makes you think she's gonna hand it over now?"

"I was in shock Harry, she didn't know who she was messing with, now, her ass is mine!" Doug said jumping out of the golf cart and clenching his fists making sure he looked tough before whispering out of the side of his mouth, "Besides I've got you guys to back me up, right?"

"Uh-huh," they all muttered to themselves waiting for Doug to make the first move.

Lita looked down at the sorry bunch of middle-aged golfers and shook her head in pity for them, for the way they were dressed for the way they . . . were dressed, but it wasn't like they had done anything wrong they just happened to be the kind of headache she didn't need at that particular instant. They were telling her what she couldn't do, in this case it was walk across the green during a tournament finale. She had crossed the line but unfortunately they had crossed hers too.

"Hey you!" Doug yelled 20ft from where the gorgeous red-head was standing, "give me back my golf club NOW!"

"Hey I didn't even want your stupid golf club okay? All I wanted was for somebody to tell me where the Hell I was!" Lita yelled back.

"You wanna know where you are? Turn around and look at the sign!" Harry yelled. Lita turned and looked up: 'Welcome to Wilson County' she read. She turned back around her hair whipping around with her.

"Why didn't you just say so before?" she demanded.

"In the middle of a game? At the end of a tournament? Are you crazy woman?" yelled one of Doug's buddies from inside the cart.

"Yeah, what's wrong, don't you have any girlfriends you could talk to?" said another golfing buddy squaring his shoulders in a baggy golf shirt.

"Maybe there's some ladies back at the country club that will give her the time of day," another one of them said and then lowered his shades to give Lita a good once over, "Then again maybe not,"

Lita looked at the club she was holding realizing that she didn't have any girlfriends to talk to, she sighed pulling a lock of hair behind her ear and scratched the back of her head with the head of the club.

"Yeah you're right, I don't have any girlfriends to talk to. All I have is a bunch of middle-aged golfers telling me to be quiet so they can put a stupid ball down a stupid hole! Well you know what I say to people who tell me to be quiet? I TELL THEM TO GO TO HELL!"

Lita turned around and whacked the sign that said 'Welcome to Wilson County' hard making several deep dents in it that would make a bulldozer cringe. The golfers looked on in horror gasping as the metal sign was almost pounded unrecognizable by the angry woman in the baggy green cargo pants. Lita could feel herself losing control but she couldn't stop hitting the warm and friendly sign, it was like everything else in her life at that point: a big fat lie and she couldn't take it anymore.

Doug and Harry looked at each other as the red-head whacked the sign to Hell eventually cracking it right down the middle. Flicking her hair back Lita surveyed her work, the sign was destroyed and she found herself smiling for the first time in days. She walked towards the petrified men in funny socks and hats resting the club over her shoulder and once in direct contact with the owner she handed the weapon over to him like a criminal surrendering their gun.

"After some consideration I've decided not to opt for membership, I gotta lotta practice swings in there though don't you think?" she said humorously. The golfers just stared at her in complete silence and the metal club fell to the floor with an audible clank, "Good luck with the tournament," she said and walked away leaving them with their jaws on the concrete. It was better that they didn't say anything anyway, not with the mood Lita was in and she wasn't done yet not by a long shot.

Doug looked at the club that had fallen by his feet and picked it up slowly fearing that touching it would cause him to become an enraged female like the one walking away from him. Holding it in his hand he felt how warm it was, like it had been through a fire.

"Come on Doug let's get back to the country club, Missy and Darlene are probably gonna send a search party out for us soon," Harry said patting his friend on the shoulder.

"I agree," his buddy said fanning himself after reflecting on what just happened while watching Lita melt into the horizon like a drop of red wine on a new shirt.

"Me too, let's get the Hell outta here, I need a glass of lemonade to cool me down," said his other buddy removing his sweater from around his neck and wiping the sweat from off his forehead.

Doug didn't oblige them just then instead he went over to the area where Lita had pounded the welcome sign into oblivion. Looking down at the severity of the abuse to the sign he knew that the police were gonna wanna know what happened here. He picked up the sign and was overcome by a feeling of sadness at its battered state. His friends pulled up in the golf cart and told him to put the sign down and get in before somebody saw them. Doug looked ahead and saw the red-head disappearing from his sight obviously pleased with her violent display of exhibitionism and shook his head defiantly.

"No Harry, we can't let anyone just come around here and attack our community. I say we go after her!"

"Or we could call the police and have them arrest her for deformation of state property," Harry suggested simply.

"Good call, let's do that," Doug agreed.

"Yes we'll call the police and have that psycho arrested," Harry said.

"Alright then, let's do it," Doug affirmed.

"Right after the tournament," Harry said.

"No Harry we can't leave the scene of the crime?" Doug protested.

"Doug the crime was theft, she stole the club from you at the country club, we'll call the police from there," Harry reasoned.

"But this is ten times worse, we have to do our civic duty and have that woman arrested now!" Doug argued.

"No we have to win the tournament and keep our winning streak in tact now!" Harry argued back.

"But our sign, she defaced our town sign!" Doug pleaded shaking the sign in his hands.

"And it will still be defaced in the morning, right now we have to win this tournament which has two hours remaining and if we don't there are gonna be a lot of subscription paying members who are gonna take a golf club to our heads, and that includes Missy and Darlene!"

Doug froze at the mention of his wife's name realizing Harry did have a point, not that Missy would approve of the sign being defaced either but the trophy did mean an awful lot to her and the club in general.

"Oh alright, we'll call the police right after the tournament but not a minute later," he conceded and put the sign back up as best he could. He looked up at it and it broke his heart thinking of how nice and friendly the sign had looked just minutes earlier and let out a deep sigh, "God help you woman," he said angrily at her blurry outline in the distance.

"It'll be dark soon Doug, nobody will notice," his sweater buddy said.

"Yeah I guess," Doug said sadly.

"Doug, she ruined the sign, don't let her ruin our winning streak," Harry said putting his hand over Doug's shoulder. Doug nodded and patted Harry on the hand.

"You're right Harry, let's go win that trophy for the third year in a row," he said and the idea of winning put a bounce in everyone's step all of a sudden.

"She won't get far, no money, no clothes, the woman's a bum, she'll stand out a lot with all that hair an' all, the police will find her in no time," Harry said.

"Yeah but Harry I gotta wonder," Doug said getting into the cart.

"What Doug?" Harry asked taking off as quickly as the cart would go.

"What was it that made that woman so gosh darn mad?" Doug said frowning as they rode back to the club.

"Doug that's for her to know and the police to find out," Harry answered hoping that all the commotion Lita had caused wouldn't affect Doug's playing on the green; she had caused enough trouble as it was.


	2. Southern Inhospitality

Title: Wilson, NC

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.  
Ratings: K

Characters: Lita, Edge, OC  
Summary: There's a time and a place for everything, for Lita, that place was Wilson and the time was now.

Chapter 2: Southern Inhospitality

Flashback to earlier that day. . . .

"_Where the Hell are we?" Lita asked Edge scratching her head, the side of the SUV had left an imprint on the side of her face and her hair was irritating it. What the Hell she thought, everything's sticking to me what is this?_

"_Everything's irritating you these days Lita," Edge replied ignoring her question, after noticing her messing with her hair he decided they had more important things to talk about than where they were. Edge would rather steer clear of the whole geography conversation all together. He sighed and dragged his fingers through his thick blond mane and was about to turn and say something else to Lita when his breath caught in his throat at the ugly stare she was giving him just at that moment. She suddenly turned away from him and he regained his breath wondering if what he saw was real. He decided it would be best to get to the hotel and then discuss what was on his mind in a safe environment; not that anywhere around here would be safe for him after all, this was North Carolina. _

_He turned up the radio and shot Lita a cheeky smile hoping she would at least join him in a little harmless conversation about nothing._

"_Say Li, what's the name of this song again?" he asked pleasantly but Lita couldn't be more pissed off. The only time her head scratched her like this was when she was stressed and she noticed that Edge's hair never seemed to irritate him in fact, it was always perfect. Perfect Edge with his perfect blond locks and his perfect way of buttering her bread on the wrong side whenever she was irritated, not that she knew why she was irritated but she suspected it had something to do with the fact that they were in North Carolina._

"_Dammit Edge why couldn't we just fly to NC?" she asked again a lot more viciously than before causing Edge to gulp and reluctantly turn the radio down. There was no right time, he had to talk to Lita now._

"_Okay Li, listen to me I'm gonna pull over by this country club," he said regretfully, "and then me and you are gonna have a little talk,"_

_Lita scrunched up her nose spitefully, "And what makes you think we can get in there? These babies don't impress everyone you know?" she said indicating her breasts sitting snugly beneath her white cotton wife-beater. _

_Edge pulled over next to the Wilson County Country Club and took a deep breath wishing he could stall for time. Instead he sucked it up and went for it; with his hands cupped together he opened his mouth and began to speak._

"_Why did you wear that V.1 shirt when we were driving through Cameron?" he asked directly._

_Lita could feel her cheeks exploding and her scalp starting to boil._

"_I think you need to change shampoos," Edge stated whimsically._

"_I don't need to change shampoos," Lita snapped back._

"_You've been scratching your head ever since we left the mall," Edge said._

"_You know I only scratch my head when I'm stressed," she replied irritably scratching her head again._

"_Why are you stressed Lita? Is it because I asked you to wear your Rated R Superstar shirt and you refused?" Edge asked genuinely concerned._

"_What can I say, I'm a stress magnet," Lita replied avoiding a direct answer._

"_Why are you doing this to me? I've worked so hard to put our relationship in a better light by having you around me everywhere we go and I ask you to do one thing and you totally bail on me," Edge said getting angry even though he didn't really want to._

"_I didn't bail on you Edge, you bailed on me!" Lita replied, she was mad and she had every intention of getting madder._

"_What do you mean?" Edge replied confused._

"_You know exactly what I mean! You put me in the position you agreed you would never put me in, you made me choose between you and Matt Hardy!" Lita yelled her eyes squinting in rage._

_Edge's mouth flew open in horror at what Lita had just said, "Lita when have I ever asked you to choose between me and Matt Hardy?"_

"_Never, until last night," Lita said._

"_So what's the big deal it was our first trip to Cameron as the Rated R Superstar couple, I wanted to get some publicity that's all!" Edge yelled._

"_We're not a couple Edge, we're a marketing ploy thrown together by default," Lita answered back._

"_But we're doing a good job of selling ourselves and I wanted to do that in Cameron, is that so bad?" Edge reasoned._

"_Yeah, it's only the place my baby was born," Lita replied solemnly and then she went quiet and Edge was afraid to disturb her with another reason to justify his request. After awhile she finally spoke looking up into the bewildered face of her on-screen partner,_

"_Edge, my relationship with Matt may have gone to Hell, but this is the place Team Extreme was born, we've got fans here Edge, me, Matt and Jeff are a part of North Carolina wrestling history right there with Ric Flair and asking me to wear your stupid t-shirt while staying there was cruel, calculating and makes you a no-good selfish bastard!" _

_Lita looked away from Edge's face and went to leave when she realized she was holding onto something, it was Edge, she had him by the scruff of his t-shirt and up until she pulled back she was all up in his grill. She started to breathe heavily and snatched her hand away before she did something regrettable and looked at the veins that had swollen up in her arms._

"_Edge I'm so sorry," she said honestly, "I didn't mean to threaten you, I just don't like being told what to do," _

"_That's alright," Edge said but he was barely audible, like Lita earlier now Edge was mad._

"_At least now I know where I stand, it's where I've always stood, all alone by myself. I hear where you're coming from Lita so I won't take it personally,"_

_Lita shook her head in disbelief, it was clearly too late for that she thought. Then suddenly Edge did the unthinkable: he scratched his head just like Lita had earlier; the stress had jumped from her to him._

"_You need to understand that this Rated R Superstar gimmick has made me more recognizable than all the Superstars on RAW and it's like food to me, I need it to survive so, unless you wanna ruin both of our careers I suggest you stick to the current selling merchandise and leave those ancient V.1 t-shirts at home, okay?" he snapped adamantly._

_Lita gasped at the promo Edge just cut on her dissing Matt Hardy and felt the unfamiliar need to throw up or Hulk-up whatever would wipe that smirk off of her partner on RAW's face._

"_Whatever you say, Superstar," she said shaking her head in disbelief, "When you're ready to come back down to Earth and join the rest of humanity I'll be over there by the lake, throwing up," she said and jumped out of the car slamming the door behind her._

"_Lita!" Edge yelled out of the car window, "I know that I could never be Matt, but you have to know your role now and quit living in the past, you're with me now whether you like it or not and the sooner you recognize that the happier you'll be I promise! Lita, where are you going?"_

_Lita was furious, she could feel her skin starting to burn and her head was scratching her like crazy. Her fists were clenched at the sides and even though she appeared to be looking where she was going she was only seeing red, or more accurately, blond. How dare he talk about Matt in the past tense she thought her anger burning inside her like a furnace, he didn't know what they had, nobody did and yet he was willing to sell everything they had together down the water just so he could get some cheap publicity. _

_The freshly cut grass crunched beneath her feet as she marched over some unknown territory feeling like she was being cooked alive. The thing between her and Edge had always been fair game but there was nothing fair about what Edge wanted her to do, for her it was cruel and unusual punishment. How could he expect her to spit on years of love and kindness in Matt's home town for the sake of some storyline? Please; she was her own person with her own thoughts and feelings. How dare he she said to herself, he doesn't have a clue about what Matt and I had, well he better get wise or this red-head is gonna explode all over his Rated R career! _

_Lita looked up and saw a crowd of people on a large stretch of grass and decided to fraternize a little bit. She tapped a lady dressed head to toe in white on the shoulder and flashed her pretty Mona Lita smile._

"_Excuse me would you mind telling me what town this is?" she asked sweetly._

"_Sure thing hon, right after you give me the name of your designer," the lady replied smiling to the lady standing next to her._

"_Oh it's just an old top," Lita replied with a smile._

"_No sweetie she don't mean that, she means those!" the woman said pointing at Lita's chest. Lita looked down at the woman's pointing finger and grinned light-heartedly._

"_Whatever lady, just tell me what town this is so I can get outta here," Lita replied not phased by the lady's snotty remark._

"_You mean you don't wanna try for membership? We're always trying to improve our clientele and something tells me that you know all about improvements," the lady continued and both of them started laughing, Lita deciding to join in with them and altogether the three women were making quite a racket._

"_Missy, Darlene what is going on over here?" Harry whispered coming over to the three giggling women._

"_Oh Harry go away we're just having fun with our friend 36DD here," Missy replied._

"_Well keep it down your husband's trying to concentrate over there," Harry snapped pointing at the man in the middle of the green tapping his foot in annoyance._

"_Sorry about him honey, we're having a tournament and this is the final round. He's trying to win the trophy for the third year in a row," Missy whispered to Lita._

"_Maybe you should go over there and offer to be his caddy," Darlene chuckled earning a scowl from her husband Harry._

"_No I really should be going anyway," Lita said, "So where the Hell am I anyway?"_

"_Well right now, you're in trouble honey," Missy said watching the angry figure in pink and yellow check socks storming over to them._

"_Trouble? Where's that?" Lita asked puzzled._

"_It's right between me and you if you don't be quiet," said Doug firmly._

"_Sorry did you just threaten me?" Lita asked feeling a hot streak go right from the base of her spine to the top of her neck, "I came here to calm down not to kick a middle-aged man's ass!" _

_Man did that just come outta me? Lita asked herself. _

_Doug started to back down as Lita bore down on him with her big hazel eyes._

"_Sorry lady but I'm trying to play a game of golf over here," Doug replied backing off of Lita._

"_No, you're trying to control me and I don't like being controlled," Lita said stalking Doug who was backing into the centre of the green, "now I'll get out of your hair and you can get back to your game if you could just tell me where the Hell I am,"_

"_About ten seconds away from getting kicked outta here my dear, now beat it!" Harry snapped appearing out of nowhere. Lita clenched her jaw and stared at the rude man and looked back at Doug who had an apologetic look on his face wishing that Harry had just kept his mouth shut._

"_Wrong answer," Lita said and snatched the golf club from out of Doug's hand and turned away from the two men._

"_Stop!" Harry called out and grabbed Lita's shoulder, man that was a bad move, as soon as his skin touched hers she swung around holding the golf club like a sword causing Harry to back off. Lita felt the anger she had been trying to diffuse come soaring back, it was as though her head was being put through a vice. _

"_Back off old man!" she shouted raising the golf club high above her head. Happy with their fearful glares she stormed away from the audience of gaping mouths and man screaming for her to bring his golf club back, the rage inside leading her in an unknown direction. _

_She swung the club back and forth and wondered what she could do with all this new anger that was building up inside her when she caught sight of Edge's SUV still parked outside the country club._

"_Bingo," she said and headed towards the unsuspecting vehicle with the golf club in hand._

"_Most recognizable Superstar on RAW huh? What is he delusional? What about John Cena? What about DX?" Lita said to herself. She raised the club high above her head, "You want publicity Edge? Well here's some free advertising!"_


	3. She's Not Crazy She's Just Not From Here

Title: Wilson, NC

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.  
Ratings: K

Characters: Lita, Edge, OC  
Summary: There's a time and a place for everything, for Lita, that place was Wilson and the time was now.

Chapter 3: She's Not Crazy, She's Just Not From Around Here

Edge decided to walk up to the front of the country club rather than follow Lita over the premises. When he entered nobody was around except a teenage girl in Doc Martins and cut off dungarees. Her hair was colored violet and black and she had several piercings in her left ear. Edge really didn't want to talk to her, most teenagers around here were either rabid Hardy Boyz fans or Shannon Moorons and he really didn't want to run this risk that she was both. But he had to get Lita out of there and there was nobody else he could talk to. Once again Edge swallowed his fear and approached the girl quickly.

"Excuse me but I need your help," he said as the girl looked up at him. She continued to pour out the lemonade like he wasn't even there and once again Edge felt the need to scratch the Hell out of his head.

"You see my girlfriend is out there somewhere and I don't know where she is. Could you please go find her and bring her back here so we can talk?" Edge continued unabated. The girl still ignored him and continued to fill the tumblers with lemonade in perfectly equal measures. Edge thought he'd change his tact and noticed she was wearing a Korn t-shirt.

"You like Korn, huh? Yeah me too," he said enthusiastically, "You know I know them I could see if I could get some tickets for you and your friends if you want?"

The girl gave no response and moved onto filling more glasses on the next table. Edge was determined and would not take no for an answer so he pressed on.

"Lemonade huh? Boy I could sure do with one of those," he said pointing to the glasses on the table in front of them. The girl looked up and smiled picking up one of the newly filled glasses as if to hand one to him, instead she dashed the lemonade right into Edge's unsuspecting face and refilled it along with several others as if nothing had happened. Edge wiped his face with the edge of his Rated R Superstar t-shirt realizing that maybe Lita had a point; doing publicity in NC was probably not a good idea. He walked away from the rebellious teenager and decided it would be best to just wait for Lita in the car.

Licking his lips he managed to at least enjoy some of the lemonade that was now sticking to his face thanks to the sun that was blazing across the sky. Advertising himself around North Carolina certainly wasn't a walk in the park but it was still who he was and he was damned if he was gonna let a little Korn loving brat make him look down on himself. He was the Rated R Superstar everywhere and Lita just like the rest of the world was just gonna have to come to terms with that. Edge stopped theorizing when he noticed his car had been vandalized, well branded really as someone had pounded a giant 'R' into the hood and written 'Rated' above it.

"She wouldn't," he reasoned with himself but then again around here it was hard to say who wouldn't. Still Lita was nowhere to be seen and he wondered if he should just run across the green and see if she was indeed throwing up by the lake. Then he saw a golf cart coming up on the side of the road and it was going faster than usual. As it came closer he could see four middle aged men dressed in full golfing gear, three of whom were waving their hands around in victory while the one in pink and yellow check socks who seemed a little down kind of like Edge right now.

As Doug exited the cart his friends pulled him towards the green trying to get him excited about winning the tournament. Edge approached the men before they could scamper off figuring that this was the only opportunity to get Lita back.

"Excuse me fellas, have you seen a fiery red-head by any chance?"

Harry, Doug and their two pals looked at each other and their faces turned sour. Harry spoke first.

"You know that psycho?" he said disgusted.

"Of course he knows her otherwise he wouldn't look so depressed," one of his buddies said and sniffed a little, "Do I smell lemonade?"

"Lemonade?" the other buddy said salivating, "Doug come on I'm thirsty let's go, we'll deal with that crazy woman later,"

"Look she's not crazy she's just not from around here," Edge said in Lita's defense.

"So being an out-of-towner gives her license to act like a maniac?" Harry said annoyed.

Edge frowned, "Act like a maniac? Do country club waitresses usually throw lemonade in people's faces or is it just me? What my girlfri – I mean Lita did couldn't be worse than that,"

"She defaced state property," Harry explained.

"Excuse me?" Edge exclaimed surprised.

"She took a golf club and whacked the town welcome sign to Hell," Doug said shaking his golf club at Edge.

"Sorry could you not shake that at me please?" he said sternly.

"Well maybe when you find your girlfriend you can tell her what it feels like to have someone threaten you with a golf club," Harry said annoyed.

"Which way did she go?" Edge asked worriedly.

"Down there on highway 70, she probably thinks she's gonna get away Scott free, well she's in for a surprise. Come on guys let's play some golf," Harry said turning towards the club.

"What do you mean?" Edge asked but the men ignored him and walked towards the green to finish their game. Edge sighed, he had an idea what they meant, Lita had defaced state property and they were gonna call the police on her. For the hundredth time that day Edge raked his hands through his hair and scratched his head violently wondering what the Hell was going on between him and Lita. Being the Rated R Superstar sure wasn't all it was cracked up to be, not with his favourite red-head mad at him. Edge was about to pull his hair out when a gloved hand touched him on the shoulder and he looked up into the face of the golfer with the sad expression.

"Who was it that threw the lemonade in your face?" Doug asked.

Edge shrugged, "I don't know, a teenage girl with black hair with a violet streak at the front,"

"Ellie," Doug cursed under his breath. Edge noticed a vein going straight down the middle of the man's head sticking out like a pipe as he ran his fingers over his face and began scratching furiously at the back of his head.

"Doug come on!" Harry called from the green but Edge could see that this man had no business swinging a club right now.

"Where's my hat?" Doug asked looking around helplessly for the lemon yellow visor that he wore to match his pink and yellow socks. Edge stumbled towards it on the floor and dusted it off on closer inspection he noticed that the man had stepped on his own hat and not realized it.

"Hey you don't need to wear this, the sun's going down now anyway," Edge said hiding the hat behind his back, "I'm not a member of your club but I'd love to watch you win that trophy,"

"You just want to talk me out of arresting your girlfriend," Doug replied nonchalantly.

"She's not my girlfriend," Edge said adamantly.

"Right I'm sure, look young man after the actions of that woman I don't think we need anymore foreigners on the green at Wilson County Country Club. Just stay away from my property, thanks," Doug said and turned away from Edge who was not pleased with the response he had just gotten.

"Okay then," he said and felt a pang of insanity suddenly beat through his head in the form of an idea that had him feeling particularly Lita-esque. Smiling mischievously he put Doug's hat on his head and took to the driver's seat of his newly christened SUV. "Looks like I'll have to go and find Lita myself but first, I think I'll say goodbye to good folks at Wilson County Country Club," he said and revved up the engine and swung the car in the direction of the green.

As Doug raised his club above his head ready to take his final swing he could have sworn he heard the loudest engine revving above the hill by the top of the green. He shook it off and looked down at the golf ball merely inches from the hole.

"No more distractions!" he said to himself and putted the ball into the hole winning the tournament for the third year in a row. The spectators threw their hands up in applause as the little white ball disappeared from sight and Doug pumped his fist in the air victoriously. Harry jumped over to Doug and hugged him frantically.

"I knew you'd do it!" He said, "Ellie come over and hug you're old man!" he said to the girl standing a little away from everybody showing no emotion in a very emotional environment.

"Lemonade's inside everybody," she said and caught her father looking at her hoping for some sign of pride etched over her vacant expression. Of course none came and she turned back towards the club just as the judges were handing Doug his trophy. In all his years as a competitor Doug couldn't remember a sadder victory.

"Ellie!" Missey yelled after kissing her husband on the cheek and noticing that her daughter wasn't joining in with the celebrations, "Come out here and celebrate with us!"

"That's my girl," Doug said somberly and Missey hushed him but it was true; this was how Ellie always acted around him and he wanted more than anything for things to change between them. As Missey went inside to force Ellie outside Harry sang Doug's praises to everybody with more hyperbole than a network news anchor.

"Come on everybody let's hear it for Doug!" Harry said beginning to applaud his best friend and everyone gradually joined into a rapturous wave of applause and Doug couldn't help but smile feeling some satisfaction that he was at least still appreciated by his peers.

"Thanks everybody, it's been quite a day whad'ya say we all go inside and get some lemonade?" he said and raised the trophy above his head to even more applause, the idea of lemonade playing a significant part this time he was sure. He lowered the trophy at the sight of his daughter being ushered toward him by her mother, her despondent expression telling him that this was the only way she was ever gonna come out to him. He looked at her downcast eyes with uncertainty; was she sad or did she just really hate him he wasn't sure but he wanted to find out.

"Ellie would you like to hold your father's trophy?" Missey asked with the warmest voice in the whole world clenching her daughter by the shoulders.

"It looks just like all the others," she replied vaguely.

Doug nodded his head, "Yes I guess it does. Hey sweetie I wanted to ask you something about a young man who claims that you did something very un-ladylike to him, do you know what I'm talking about?"

"Oh my God!" Ellie exclaimed her eyes widening in shock.

"Now Ellie there's no need for blasphemy," her father admonished her.

"Oh my God!" Missey echoed her eyes widening with equal disbelief.

"Missey!" Doug cried annoyed and his wife responded by pointing over his head. Doug turned to see a red SUV with some kind of logo imprinted on the hood heading toward the green.

"Get back!" Doug yelled pushing his daughter and wife over to the side as Edge came down to where the tournament was talking place, burning the engine like he was on a speed-racing track. He stopped abruptly in front of Doug who noticed he was wearing his yellow visor.

"I didn't wanna leave without introducing myself properly," he said smiling like a Cheshire cat and he turned the wheel guiding the tyres into making some sort of shape on the freshly cut grass. After the engraving he stuck his head out of the car window and lowered his sunglasses towards the cause of his malefaction.

"You may have made your mark in the tournament but I just made my mark on your green!" Edge said with a laugh at the huge R he had made in the grass, "Be careful who you disrespect it may just come back to bite you on the ass!" Edge said and threw the visor out of the car window whipping it through the air as he sped away leaving a sea of horrified faces in his wake. That is except for Ellie, she was ecstatic.

"Wait you forgot your lemonade!" she cried but Edge was gone to find Lita and regale her with stories of his most unsociable antics. The Rated R Superstar would do anything to see his best gal smile again and this stunt might just do the trick.


	4. The Wrecking Ball Crew

Title: Wilson, NC

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.  
Ratings: K

Characters: Lita, Edge, OC  
Summary: There's a time and a place for everything, for Lita, that place was Wilson and the time was now.

Chapter 4: The Wrecking Ball Crew

Lita dug her face into a wall of red roses and inhaled their scent deeply. Her lungs filled with their awesome aroma and she couldn't help but push her face in closer so that the petals brushed the side of her face. _Lovely_ she thought to herself and inhaled the scent again accidentally pricking her finger on one of the thorns. Kneeling down in front of the roses her face was disguised from anyone watching or looking for her, having red hair was a blessing in a garden filled with red roses. It was in this moment of peace and tranquility that Lita let everything that had gone on that afternoon melt away. She was content to stay in the Wilson Rose Garden all night long.

"Hey let me go!" she shrieked as a gang of hooded teenagers dragged her up by her arms onto their backs and carried her out of the garden.

"Phew that was close," said one of the teenagers removing his hood as his comrades placed Lita on the floor of an empty dressing room. Seconds later she nipped up and threw a high-kick in the direction of the unidentified human beings that put her on the floor.

"You just chill alright!" said one of the girls removing her hood.

"Yeah we just got you out of a real bad situation Lita," said the first teenager who spoke.

"So you guys are wrestling fans huh?" Lita said still on her guard, "Well this ain't the way you get tickets to RAW,"

"We already got our tickets to RAW," one of the other girls piqued in also removing her hood and Lita realized how young these guys were.

"And we're gonna make sure you and Edge get there in one piece," said another one also removing his hood.

Lita lowered her fists and looked at the five pack of teenagers with a steely gaze in her eyes.

"You guys from Sanford?" she asked.

"No," they answered.

"Cameron?" she asked again.

"No?"

"Raleigh, Charlotte, Greenville?" she tried again.

"No!" they said incredulously.

"Then where you guys from?" she asked confused.

"Wilson County, North Carolina!" they replied in unison causing Lita to furrow her brow.

"Na-uh no way, you guys aren't from around here," she said in disbelief.

"We sure are," they said again.

"But you're wrestling fans, ain't no wrestling fans around here," Lita said again.

The first teenager who spoke shook his head amused, "Lita, there are wrestling fans everywhere," he said and his friends agreed with him, "Allow us to introduce ourselves,"

The five teenagers stood in a line and did a roll call.

"Guys please, I get enough of that with the Spirit Squad okay just tell me who you are like normal people," Lita interjected the images of green track pants and pom-poms suddenly flashing through her head. One of the boys rubbed the back of his neck bashfully and came forward.

"Sorry, it's just that we're so used to working as a team. I'm Jason," he said.

"I'm Tyrell," the first guy to speak said also coming up.

"I'm Vanessa," said another one.

"I'm Lisa," said another one.

"And I'm Sam," said the last one.

"Together we're The Wrecking Ball Crew and part of the best youth theater movement in all of Wilson County," said Jason.

"You guys are actors?" Lita asked.

"Yeah and we're one actor short tonight and since you're here we figured you could help us out of a bad situation, you know, return the favor we just did you," Tyrell said confidently.

"And what favor was that?" Lita asked crossing her arms.

"Getting you outta sight before the police hauled your ass in for deformation of state property," Lisa replied.

Lita went quiet looking at her boots, "Man news sure travels fast 'round here," she said eventually.

"No kidding, you sure went to town on our town sign, what's wrong Matt still not returning your phone calls?" said Jason sarcastically.

"Shut your mouth you little punk or I'll shut it for you!" Lita yelled raising her fist and stepping into his face.

"There it is – the fire Ellie told us about!" Lisa said smiling gleefully.

"Are you stalking me or what, who's Ellie?" Lita asked irritably.

"The girl who's supposed to be here tonight but she's been confined to the country club," Vanessa replied rolling her eyes.

"The Wilson County Country Club?" Lita asked.

"Yeah that's right, that was her father's face you go into," Tyrell added.

"Yeah and now she's grounded and can't be in the show tonight," Sam said still angry at hearing the news awhile ago.

"She got grounded because of what I did?" Lita asked a pang of guilt hitting her conscience.

"No because of what happened afterwards," Jason said. Lita was about to ask what that was but the groping hands in her hair caught her attention.

"Hey what are you doing?" she asked the girl standing behind her with some kind of mop in her hand.

"You've got to get ready, the show's gonna be on in an hour," Lisa explained. Lita looked down at the black wig and slowly shook her head from left to right.

"Here's the script," Jason said handing her a page of dialogue. The first words on the page left Lita with shortness of breath.

"Leaving Cameron," she said in almost a whisper as Lisa handed her a pair of black cargo pants and matching hoodie.

"Ellie wrote it," Vanessa said.

"It won't take long to memorize," Sam said reassuringly.

"Basically, you say a monologue, we sing a chorus, do a bit of dialogue and that's it. Real simple, huh?" Vanessa said.

"Yeah real simple, just keep it real Lita," Jason said sternly.

"There ain't nuthin' simple about me Jason you little punk," Lita snapped back like a wet towel.

"What he means is our friend wrote that, so it has to come from the heart," Lisa said more diplomatically.

"News flash guys, I'm not a teenage girl trying to be the next Natalie Portman. I'm a full grown woman trying to be nice about being taken from a beautiful rose garden into a dark room full of strange kids who are forcing her to act in front of a town of snotty golfers," Lita exclaimed.

"Man those guys must have really given you a hard time," Lisa said sympathetically.

"No I was having a hard time before I even got here," Lita conceded sadly not sure how much to reveal to the band of young actors, "And this is a really personal script, I don't think I could do it justice,"

"Lita, do you know how totally psyched Ellie would be to have you be that character? She loves you, don't make this night suck even more for her by chickening out," Tyrell pleaded.

"Yeah do it for Ellie Lita, please?" Lisa also pleaded clasping her hands together like a little child.

Lita looked across the page in her hand, carefully reading the words written on the page weary of what this meant to the person who had written it. She looked up into the eyes of her young admirers and found her heart shifting into a warmer gear.

"Okay I'll do it and I'll do it with feeling," she said and the Wrecking Ball Crew smiled and raised their hands for a hi-five which Lita gave feeling like part of the gang herself.

"Okay let's go practice before the audience get here," Tyrell said with the others following behind him only Jason stayed behind as Lita looked over her lines again.

"Okay I'll be there in a minute you guys," she said going over the words slowly trying to understand how exactly a trip from Cameron to Raleigh had brought her here to the, the -

"Hey Jason where the Hell am I?" she asked once again unaware of her location.

"The Boykin Center,"

_- The Boykin Center, Wilson, NC._ Lita went to scratch her head and was startled by the vinyl texture of the black wig Lisa had placed over her hair preventing access to her scalp.

"Hey Lita I'm sorry for saying what I said about Matt Hardy. I just wanted to see you get hot, it's important for the part, it's important for Ellie, so it's kinda important to me," Jason said sincerely.

"I kinda got that, Jason," she said with a warm smile.

"I'll see you out there," he said and left Lita to go over her lines, "Oh before I forget," Jason said turning towards her with a black t-shirt in his hand. Lita looked down at the black clothing perplexed.

"What is this?" she asked puzzled.

"It's our group t-shirt, you're part of our group so put it on," Jason said simply. Quickly stopping herself from snatching the t-shirt from out of Jason's outstretched hand Lita feigned an understanding smile causing Jason to snigger knowing full well he had succeeded in pushing yet another one of her buttons. As Lita pulled off her white wife-beater and pulled on the tight fitting black t-shirt with a wrecking ball logo on the top right corner she wondered if she would always be expected to play a role in someone else's script, living someone's else's dream, somewhere east of where she was supposed to be, in the warm country climate of North Carolina. With her head wrapped around that thought, Sam and Vanessa ushered her out of the dressing room. Lisa gave her the thumbs up and whisked her onto the stage where she was greeted by three other eager individuals all dressed in black, there was some rustling behind the curtain, lights were being rigged and last minute adjustments were being made to the back-drop of a huge sign saying "NOW LEAVING CAMERON."

"Five minutes guys good luck!" said an older younger person also wearing a Wrecking Ball Crew t-shirt giving her the thumbs up before scrambling off the stage.

"Lights out!" he yelled the stage wasn't his responsibility anymore it was the property of the five pairs of hands patting her confidently on the back. All eyes would be on her eyes and she would use that to draw herself into Ellie's world.

"Don't worry guys, I suddenly feel right at home," she said serenely. She looked over the elegant amphitheater and took a deep breath. The curtain came down and the first group of people made their way into the building. Before she could even count to ten the curtain came up: it was Showtime!


	5. Showdown at the Pancake House

Title: Wilson, NC

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.  
Ratings: K

Characters: Lita, Edge, OC  
Summary: There's a time and a place for everything, for Lita, that place was Wilson and the time was now.

Chapter 5: Showdown at the Pancake House

Aunt Sarah's Pancake House.

"Hmmm Aunt Sarah, how do you do it? These pancakes are delicious!" Edge cooed savoring the sweet taste of the blueberry pancakes he was munching down.

"You know I'm Candy right?" the waitress corrected him pointing at her name tag.

"Yeah right right, because you're as . . . ?"

"Sweet as they come," Candy said in a sultry voice leaning over the counter towards Edge.

"Right, I gotta pay more attention when people talk to me," Edge said pouring more syrup onto his pancakes.

"I'm sorry sweetheart but I couldn't let you leave without eating, you'll have better luck looking for your girlfriend on a full stomach," Candy said pouring Edge more coffee. A disgruntled customer glowered at her from the left corner of the counter.

"Hey I want more coffee!" he said grumpily.

"I know Dionne's on it," Candy said absently not moving from her spot.

"She's been gone for like ten minutes now!" he replied agitated.

"What can I say when a girl's gotta girl a girl's gotta go!" Candy replied putting her hands up, "You want more pancakes Edge?"

"Yes but I gotta go, I'll be back after I find my girlfrie . . . I mean, my friend," Edge corrected himself.

"What's wrong?" Candy asked as Edge pulled his fingers through his hair.

"Nothing Candy just remember I was never here, thanks," he said licking his fingers and getting up off the red leather stool.

"Got it – hey what are you doing here honey, don't you have a play on at the Boykin?" Candy said to the disheveled young lady who just burst through the door.

"You'll never guess what happened down at the Country Club Candy!" Dionne said bringing an unwilling Ellie up to the front counter with her plunking her down just where Edge was sitting.

"You?" Edge said pointing at Ellie.

"Ellie, nice to meet you," Ellie responded shaking Edge's pointing finger blushing brightly. Edge frowned; even though she was smiling he was sure it was definitely that girl from the country club there was no mistaking that violet streak in her hair.

"Yeah right, I'm sure you'd just love to throw another glass of lemonade in my face. What did I ever do to you anyway?" Edge said walking away only to be stopped by a determined waitress.

"Oh no you don't mister, you already done enough trouble for today and now you're gonna walk outta here without so much as an apology? I don't think so!" Dionne said indignantly blocking his exit.

"What I didn't do anything to you!" Edge said in his own defense.

"Well you kind of did but we can talk about it outside," Ellie said jumping down off the stool and following Edge out of the door.

"I thought you said he smashed up the town sign and ruined the golfing range with his car?" Dionne said putting her hands on her hips.

"What?" Candy asked in shock.

"That's a half truth!" Edge retaliated backing out of the café.

"You said you were trying to make up with your girlfriend!" Candy said with her hands on her hips.

"You smashed up the town sign?" the grumpy guy chimed in getting up off his stool. By now several other patrons had turned around to look at the man with the blond hair getting all of the attention.

"No look, everybody go back to your pancakes alright!" Edge said almost out of the door.

"Ellie where are you going you're grounded!" Dionne yelled out as both Edge and Ellie left the café.

"I'm supposed to go over to the club tomorrow, I had my whole day planned out!" the grumpy man said slamming his fist onto the counter.

"Ed if they didn't make you a member last week they're not gonna let you in tomorrow," Candy said shaking her head.

"But I bought a new hat and matching khakis they've gotta let me in!" Ed exclaimed desperately.

"Has anyone seen the town sign recently?" Candy asked aloud.

"Yeah some punk smashed it up real good," said a man coming out of the toilet with a newspaper in his hand.

"Well we better get the guy back in here until the police come and sort this thing out," Candy said firmly coming from around the counter, "And to think I was gonna give that jerk my home phone number," she cursed to herself.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Meanwhile Outside Aunt Sarah's Pancake House:

Edge looked over at the girl now dressed completely in black smiling up at him looking less and less like the girl he met two hours ago and more like the besotted fans that turned up to the autograph signing in Cameron.

"Is there a reason you're following me?" he asked from inside his car.

"Er yeah," Ellie answered getting into the backseat, "drive, I'll explain on the way,"

"What?" Edge turned around facing Ellie," messing around on private property is one thing but kidnapping, nah-uh, ain't gonna happen – out!"

"Hey I'm here of my own free will unlike your girlfriend," Ellie replied like a true smart-ass.

"You and your smark-ass can go find some other Superstar to piss off, right now this Superstar has gotta go take care of an adult situation," Edge replied.

"There is nothing adult about what you just did, it was the coolest things these eyes have ever seen!" Ellie said honestly.

"Yeah well what did you expect? That I would come in and start sucking up to everybody?" Edge said.

"Well yeah you sucked up to me?" Ellie replied.

"If you'd been through Cameron you'd understand," Edge said.

"I've been through Cameron, I totally understand and believe me sucking up doesn't work, I know us die-hard fans can be scary but just give us time and we'll come around. Unlike some people but that's kind of like why I'm here so drive already!" Ellie said firmly.

"Drive where?" Edge asked exasperated.

"To the Boykin Center on Nash Street," Ellie replied.

"Like I know where that is," Edge replied sarcastically.

"It's where your girlfriend is," Ellie said impatiently her heart racing suddenly.

"For the last time she's not my girlfriend – what?" Edge frowned. His eyes narrowed suddenly as over the distance the sound of police sirens could be heard and a couple of cars were following close behind, it was undoubtedly Ellie's parents and the other country club members.

"I don't have time to explain we gotta go now!" Ellie said, "Drive Edge drive!"

Edge looked at the steering wheel his hands were hot and his fingers were wrapped around it like it was part of him. He looked through the windshield glass and saw the cops getting out of their car and the unmistakable sight of Ellie's father in his pink and yellow socks.

"That's him - get him!" Doug yelled and the cops came toward the Rated R SUV.

"Vince is gonna kill you!" Edge said to himself but he had to find his girl, his friend Lita; she was his side-kick there was no Edge without Lita even if it meant spending the night in jail and getting banned from North Carolina for life.

"I really am the Rated R Superstar!" Edge said feeling brave and turned to face his deputy partner in crime," Hold on honey, we're going for a ride!"

"WHOOOOOO!" Ellie screamed in Ric Flair fashion. Edge turned the key in the ignition and burned down the highway to the chagrin of the police who were hot on his tail.

"Dammit he's gone!" Ed said seeing the red vehicle storm away in the distance.

"We coulda stopped them if you didn't make Dionne get you more coffee!" Candy snapped hitting Ed on the arm.

"I was waiting for like half an hour!" Ed pleaded in his defense.

"Come on we gotta go after him!" Harry yelled.

"Do you know where they're going?" Doug asked Candy.

"Probably to the Boykin to do that play Ellie wrote," Dionne said, "You know the one she's been excited about for weeks?"

Doug almost went white and touched Dionne on the shoulder, "She wrote a play?" he asked slowly as if Dionne was an apparition.

"Yeah, you didn't know that?" Candy looked at Doug confused, "Even I knew that Doug she never stops talking about it,"

"I knew she was doing something in town but writing a play, why didn't she tell me and now she's gone with that lunatic? Why didn't she tell me that it was so important to her?" he reasoned grabbing at his hair.

"Well because she didn't want to distract you from what was so important to you," Missey said simply holding her husband gently in her arms.

Doug looked at her shocked, "The trophy? You think winning the tournament was more important to me than being part of my daughter's life?"

"Well it was the whole reason we had to come down here this weekend," Missey reasoned.

"Well where else would we be, back in Cameron? I like to play golf and I like it out her in Wilson it's not like Ellie can't see her friends every now and then?" Doug said defensively.

"Come on let's go Doug before we lose sight of them!" Harry said from his car.

"If I knew she was putting on a play today I never would have grounded her," Doug said as he and Missey got into his car.

"But you did honey, just like you decided to leave Cameron the week she was supposed to go and see her best friend perform on stage for the first time," his wife replied buckling her seat belt.

"What are you saying honey?" Doug said narrowing his eyes.

"Nothing honey just that some people can't stand being controlled that's all," Missey said simply, "Now let's go and find our daughter and bring her home,"

Doug lowered his head and eventually looked over at his wife with a knowing grin on his face, "You liked that fiery red-head didn't you?" he asked.

Missey smiled in spite of herself, "Let's just say she reminds me of someone," she said.

Doug nodded and looked forward to having a little one-to-one with his favorite best pal after all this chaos was over but for now he had a daughter to find.


	6. Showtime!

Title: Wilson, NC

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.  
Ratings: K

Characters: Lita, Edge, OC  
Summary: There's a time and a place for everything, for Lita, that place was Wilson and the time was now.

Chapter 6: Showtime!

At the Boykin Center on Nash Street in front of a full house, Lita and The Wrecking Ball Crew took their place on the stage and got ready to perform their friend Ellie's play, 'Leaving Cameron'. Once the curtain was raised the audience was presented with a woman standing in the middle of the stage looking up at a huge sign saying, "NOW LEAVING CAMERON." One by one the five individuals standing on the left side of the stage and kissed Lita on the cheek but when it came to the last one she got a huge slap on the face and fell to the ground. Suddenly the stage was empty and a single spotlight shone down on Lita who was holding the side of her face.

She eventually got to her feet and addressed the audience:

"_What do I know about life, I'm only fifteen?" That's what he asked me, what I know about life . . . this is what I know Dad. I know that I came to a town called Cameron and got slapped in the face by my best friend because of you. What you should have asked me is what do I know about happiness - absolutely nothing not after this and not ever again. Oh wait, wait I do know something about happiness: it doesn't last and that you would find some way to screw me out of it and BAM, you did, just like that. "We're leaving," he said. Where are we going Daddy? To where? Why? I don't wanna go! Jennifer's performing tonight I promised her! You can't do this to me again _

_I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU! Ever wonder how easy it is to break a promise? Try talking to a father who doesn't listen. Happiness is worth selling your only daughter down the river so you could add another trophy to your collection, just like I can add Jennifer to the collection of friends you've ripped from my life. You know what the worst thing is though? I'm leaving Cameron. The place where I got this haircut and who would've guessed that it would be the last time we would ever be civil to each other Dad. Things are gonna be different in Wilson though folks; no more doing things I don't wanna do, going places I don't wanna go and saying things I don't wanna say, today is the first day I take control of my life and the people in it starting with you Dad. So Jennifer wherever you are I pray that you did good, I pray that you blew them away with your awesome talent and I pray that you will find it in your heart to forgive me. Tonight I'm leaving Cameron but I'm taking the best part of you with me and girl that's a whole lot._

Lita walked off the stage with her head down leaving the wig she'd been wearing under the spotlight. The stage lit up and a huge wrecking ball swung through the NOW LEAVING CAMERON sign knocking it down to the ground. After the commotion The Wrecking Ball Crew returned to the stage and addressed the audience through a chorus:

_Sometimes the past is full of joy_

_We can't seem to let it go_

_But when we move on time comes with_

_And brings us hope you know?_

_What matters most is what goes on_

_After we've been through it all,_

_If you're still blue just bowl things through_

_With a big ass wrecking ball!_

Lita came back onto the stage and attempted to salvage the wrecked sign.

The Wrecking Ball Crew:

_You've got to say goodbye!_

Lita:

_But I don't wanna say goodbye!_

The Wrecking Ball Crew:

_C'mon you've got to try!_

Lita:

_I think I'd rather die! You don't understand my life is here, _

_My friends, my life everything I hold dear!_

_How can you expect me to leave that all behind?_

_If I leave Cameron I'll lose my mind!_

The Wrecking Ball Crew pick up Lita and she struggles to get free.

The Wrecking Ball Crew:

_It's time to let go_

Lita:

_Put me down, put me down!_

The Wrecking Ball Crew:

_Say goodbye, say goodbye._

Lita:

_Let me go, let me go!_

The lights go down and when they come back up Lita is on the ground and the NOW LEAVING CAMERON sign is now replaced by a WELCOME TO WILSON COUNTY sign. The Wrecking Ball Crew returns to the stage this time with their hoods down and approach Lita but she backs off.

Lita:

_Okay okay, I'll make my mark here. I just have to say goodbye to Cameron._

The Wrecking Ball Crew gestures to the crowd and Lita turns to face the audience. Suddenly she breaks down into tears:

Lita:

_But I can't!_

Lita collapses to the ground and The Wrecking Ball Crew all comfort her and the stage fades to black.

The audience broke out in rapturous applause as the house lights came up. Lita was shocked at the amount of happy faces she was seeing, it was so different from the regular crowd at Monday Night RAW. Although there were fresh tears on her face she couldn't be happier for Ellie and The Wrecking Ball Crew, she wanted to savor every minute of the appreciation for as long as she could. The Wrecking Ball Crew hugged her and she felt like a real star, however the real star of the show was standing on the side of the stage watching her work come together with Edge who felt like he had been knocked over with a wrecking ball. He patted Ellie on the shoulder, looking down he could see that she had been crying too and she wasn't acting at all.

"You did good kid," he said genuinely.

"Thank you Edge, your girlfriend was amazing," Ellie replied looking at Lita with adoration as she took another bow.

"She's not my girlfri- nevermind," Edge said.

"Just give her the roses already," Ellie said nudging Edge onto the stage. He motioned onto the stage slowly until Lita caught him out of the corner of her eye and then he stopped dead in his tracks. He looked over his shoulder at Ellie and stretched out his hand. Ellie looked at it a warm blush suddenly appearing over her face, she peered out over the audience and saw a few recognizable faces who were about to discover who that little girl in the country club really was. She bit her bottom lip and took Edge's hand and he walked with her out onto the stage. Lita hugged her and the other members of The Wrecking Ball Crew jumped all over her. The audience was still applauding figuring that the young girl on the stage who was being hugged left, right and center was Ellie. Edge hesitated at first but he finally looked up at Lita and smiled shyly at her. He handed Ellie the roses which she begrudgingly took thinking they were meant for Lita, Edge however had a better idea and took a single rose out of the bunch and handed it to his partner in crime. Lita looked at Edge thinking of something to say that would explain how romantic she thought the gesture was without giving him the wrong impression.

"This is the most romantic thing that's happened to me since I was dragged here against my will," she said and he smiled. _Yep that will do it_ she thought.

"You were great," Edge said not saying anything else.

"I hope Ellie didn't mind me taking off that wig," Lita said freeing her hair some more, "I just had to be myself you know?"

Edge nodded, "Yeah, I do," he said finally realizing why Lita had been so mad at him recently.

"You do?" Lita asked suspiciously.

Edge hugged her with a sad look in his eye, "I never meant to trap you Lita but I didn't want you to go away, after all we've been through I hoped we could still be friends,"

Lita couldn't help but snigger at the second dramatic performance of the evening, "Can't breathe," she said gasping for air.

"I know I've been suffocating you," Edge said emotionally still holding Lita tightly.

"No Edge I really can't breathe you're holding me too tight!" Lita said a little more clearly.

"Oh," Edge said releasing her, "my bad," he said and was about to launch into a long speech about how much he valued their friendship but when he caught the mischievous glint in Lita's eye he realized he didn't have to and decided to tell her a different story. Looking up he decided he better tell her from the car, "I feel like we should be going soon, since we're about to be banned from North Carolina for life an' all,"

"Who by them?" Lita motioned towards the back of the theater where amongst the people who were leaving shuffled in four policemen, Doug, Harry, Missey, Darlene, Candy and Dionne from Aunt Sarah's Pancake House and Ed who had changed into his matching khakis and hat.

"Run!" The Wrecking Ball Crew shouted at Edge and Lita who shrugged and made a dash for the backstage exit.

"After them!" Harry instructed the cops who jumped onto the stage and chased Edge and Lita around the back. A few minutes later the cops re-emerged, "Well?" Harry asked impatiently, "Where are they?"

"They must have left the building, they sure can run fast," one of the cops answered almost out of breath.

"Well of course they can they're athletes!" Candy yelled out causing everyone to turn and look at her stunned and then burst out laughing.

"Athletes? What in the circus?" Harry replied and laughed even harder along with everyone else, except for Ellie and The Wrecking Ball Crew who were simply laughing at how dumb they all were for not knowing who Edge and Lita were. There was only one person not laughing, in fact, Doug has decided that he'd had enough entertainment for one evening and approached his daughter with no sense of humor at all.

"Everybody go home, show's over," he said flatly.

"And what a show it was!" Missey added to encourage Ellie to keep smiling.

"That's some talent you got there kid," said Darlene, "Right Harry?" she said nudging her husband who was less impressed.

"Sure but did she have to go blabbing about her father like that?" he replied.

"Harry it was only a play," Darlene said dismissively.

"No he's right Darlene," Doug agreed and stepped towards his daughter so that his shadow was cast over her, "Why didn't you tell me you had a play on at the Boykin tonight?"

"Dad I'm in a good mood, don't spoil it," Ellie answered.

"Why? Because that long-haired vagabond gave you roses?" Doug asked and suddenly everyone burst out laughing again including The Wrecking Ball Crew. Truth be told Ellie hadn't stopped smiling since Edge took her hand and lead her onto the stage.

"Well if you'd fix yourself up and wear a dress you wouldn't have to get the attention of a grown-ass criminal to get that sort of attention," Doug continued while everyone was still chuckling.

"Ha-ha Dad," Ellie replied swaying back and forth.

"No jokes Ellie, you're my daughter and I love you and I would rather have been here in the proper mind set than worrying if some rock n' roll looking punk had kidnapped my daughter," Doug said seriously.

"Dad you got your trophy and your daughter's a theatrical success, can't you take that as a sign that you should be happy?" Ellie said whimsically.

Doug stepped forward and took hold of his daughter's loose hand.

"Ellie, nothing in this world, not golf, not the country club or the trophies will take your place as the most important thing in my life. Please don't think you're ever not my number one priority in life because you are and I'm very, very proud of you,"

Ellie's mouth dropped open in shock, "You're what?"

Doug nodded his head a little smile turning up at the corner of his mouth, "You heard me you little punk. What do you say we go visit your friends back in Cameron next week?"

Ellie smiled widely at the idea of seeing Jennifer again then looked over at her Wrecking Ball Crew buddies and remembered the words from her own play.

"What did I say in my play Daddy, I don't break my promises and I promised these guys I'd go to Raleigh with them next week to see RAW,"

"Okay, as long as we're cool, are we cool Ellie?" Doug asked nervously.

"That all depends on what you say when I ask you to drop the charges against Lita and Edge," Ellie replied deviously.

"But they destroyed the town sign!" Doug pleaded with his daughter and the rest of the townspeople joined in with him yelling their town pride.

"Yeah and it took that one act of pure destruction to get you all riled up and look, here you are talking to me like a human being for once," Ellie replied and her father couldn't think of anything to say.

"I think not only should we drop the charges against Edge and Lita, we should get them to apply for membership to the country club!" Missey said and Darlene and Harry started laughing.

"I agree Douglas that girl's a trip, all that hair, she's so Hollywood, ain't nuthin' country about her!" Darlene said speaking of Lita.

"Lita's more country than you realize Aunt Darlene, she just has to decide how much of Cameron she wants back," Ellie replied then realizing she disclosed too much she tried to dumb her words down, "Or something," she said.

"Closing time folks, come back next week for our next production!" said a young man in a Wrecking Ball Crew t shirt.

"Oh my, what's that one gonna be about?" Darlene asked enthusiastically.

"A young waitress who spends her days seducing young men at the café where she works," Ellie answered giving a knowing glance over to Candy who made a zipping sign across her mouth.

"Come on guys, pancakes are on the house," Dionne said and everyone filed out of the Boykin marveling at what had been the most exciting day in Wilson County history for quite some-time.


	7. Praise the Lord!

Title: Wilson, NC

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.  
Ratings: K

Characters: Lita, Edge, OC  
Summary: There's a time and a place for everything, for Lita, that place was Wilson and the time was now.

**A/N: This is the final chapter thank you to everyone who reviewed I'm glad you enjoyed this story as much as I did. ****God bless! K.**

Chapter 7: Praise the Lord!

Raleigh, North Carolina.

After RAW Lita returned to the hotel and took a shower. It was a great show and she got a lot of snaps from her co-workers, _Great show Lita_, said Torrie, _Good stuff Lita_ said Victoria Lita remembered as she washed the soap out of her hair under the shower spray their words replaying over and over again in her head like a melody. The appreciation she had received from the audience in Wilson seemed to have spilled over into the RAW locker room in Raleigh; _who woulda thunk it_ she thought as the cool air glued her wet hair to her shoulders. The air was warm and the dresser mirror Lita was sat in front of was a little fogged up, she wiped away the steam and that's when she saw it: her reflection was smiling back at her. She spun around on her heel and jumped for joy,

"Praise the Lord I'm back!" she said and went stone quiet as her ex-boyfriend stood in front of her bashfully dragging himself into the room and closing the door behind him.

"Hey Lita," he said warmly, "please don't stop praising the Lord on account of me,"

"How did you get in here?" she said in an almost whisper waiting for the shock of seeing Matt Hardy to wear off. He bashfully shuffled into the room showing her the room key.

"Edge gave it to me like for no reason," he said coming closer to the surprised red-head, "He said you guys had a fight about me in Cameron and I was like flattered that you guys are still arguing about me," he said with a chuckle and Lita felt the urge to suddenly scratch her head again.

"Matt I'm sorry but . . . hang on, sit down I'll be right back," she said and disappeared into the bathroom with a few clothes in her hand. When she came out she walked right over to Matt and handed him a t-shirt. He took it confused until he opened it out and saw 'V.1' and nodded his head understanding what Lita was doing. It was then that he realised that Lita was wearing a Rated R Superstar tank top.

"So you're finally ready to move on darling?" Matt said warmly searching Lita's eyes for certainty.

Lita shook her head, "No I'm not and I never will be. There is no storyline or late night phone call too heated that could make me ever stop loving you," she said and pointed to the t-shirt, "I wore this to an autograph signing in Cameron and Edge didn't understand why, but I did. I couldn't do that to us, to what we achieved there and dash all our memories on the rocks. You mean more to me than some stupid promotional tour. Matt I am and I always will be a Hardy girl,"

Matt stood silently while taking in Lita's words his heart swelling with emotion at each word from her mouth. He shook his head in agreement then asked what seemed like an obvious question, "So why are you giving this back to me?" he asked in reference to the V.1 t-shirt he was now holding.

"Because I need something to sleep in when I come over," Lita replied simply.

Matt dropped the t-shirt and turned away suddenly putting his hand over his mouth to stop his heart from falling out of it.

"Matt, you okay?" Lita asked putting her hand on his shoulder.

Matt turned back around slowly catching his breath and looked up into the eyes of the only woman he ever loved.

"My Lita, you sure know how to make a guy loose his breath," he replied and Lita looked down and realised she still had a towel wrapped around her waist.

"Oops I forgot my pants, give me one second," she said with a crooked smile turning towards the bathroom but Matt stopped her with his hand pulling her back gently. His hands pressed into the side of her waist and she pressed her hands over his.

"Lita, I want you to be happy. Are you happy?" Matt asked.

Lita smiled warmly from ear to ear, "I am Matt,"

"I know, I knew you were the minute I stepped in here, but Lita," he said frowning suddenly gripping her hands tightly, "How much of that happiness is because of Cameron?"

Now Lita was frowning, "What do you mean?"

"I mean we've been apart for so long and you're happy now. What is it about me that makes you happy that Edge isn't giving you right now?" Matt asked, "You're happy, why do you need me in your life when you're happy now?"

Lita reached up and stroked Matt's ears then went over to the dresser table and took the rose Edge had given her out of the vase and brought it over to Matt.

"Edge gave this to me you know why?" she asked Matt smelling the rose and Matt shook his head, "Because a teenage girl told him to,"

Matt started laughing and fell onto the bed behind him holding his sides, "You're kidding?" he asked still laughing.

"No I'm not, he's not my boyfriend Matt, he's got the romantic instincts of an ironing board," Lita said causing Matt to laugh even harder.

She sat down next to him and he sat up straight and looked over at her, "I'm happy because a bunch of kids made me realize that I'm a good performer and I haven't felt that way about myself in a long, long time. It's got nothing to do with Edge, I mean he witnessed it firsthand and supplied the car for me to take my anger out on, did you see it parked out front?"

"You did that? It looks kinda cool, you're at your best when you're mad Li," Matt said still chuckling a little. Lita pulled a strand of hair behind her ear and shook her head in disagreement.

"No I'm at my best when I'm happy and I'm happiest when I'm with you," she said her eyes welling up a little bit and she leaned into his neck, "I've missed you so much," she said and pulled him towards her and kissed him deeply. Matt returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around her holding her tight, the rose dangling from her fingers.

"I'm so glad Edge gave me this key card," Matt said after they broke their kiss. Lita nodded her arms still wrapped around Matt's neck.

"He has his uses," she said and they resumed their kiss then broke apart again fondly smiling at each other, "In fact he wants to go back to Wilson for pancakes, wanna come with?"

"No, I think it's time you got to enjoy this new Edge. This Rated R thing could be good for you if you just enjoy it for what it is,"

Lita raised her eyebrow suspiciously, "So you want me to spend more time with Edge?"

"It's like I said Lita, I want you to be happy now not then. What's in the past should stay there, why not invest in what's going on with you and Edge now?" Matt asked simply.

"Did Edge ask you to say that?" Lita asked still raising her eyebrow suspiciously.

"I gotta go I told John I'd go out with him for a change," Matt said getting up off the bed, "Will you quit it with the eyebrow already?"

"I think somebody's expecting me somewhere, can't make it, sorry," she said shrugging.

"I know you're meeting Ellie and The Wrecking Ball Crew outside in ten minutes," Matt replied half-way towards the door.

"It's like you were never gone," Lita said and winked at Matt before he closed the door, _Welcome back_ she said to herself her cheeks reddening a little at the idea of future wake-up calls Matt Hardy style. Not for awhile though, _knock it off Lita_ she admonished herself and got ready to meet her theater pals from Wilson, NC.

The next day on Highway 70:

"Lita did I ever say thanks for hammering out a giant R on my hood? This car's gotten me all sorts of props. People are actually calling me Rated R now," Edge said his teeth gleaming in the sunshine as his hair blew wildly around his face.

Lita frowned at his bravado, "Since when did you care what people think?"

"Since always, I'm not as self-assured as I appear Lita," he replied with mock honesty touching the open space in his shirt.

"Yes you are," Lita replied knowingly and Edge gave his trademark laugh stroking the inside of his open shirt confidently.

"I can't believe you gave Dionne a Rated R t-shirt, you know Candy's the one who liked you," Lita said shaking her head in disapproval.

"I know, I just can't resist a catfight, did you see that coffee fly?" Edge replied proudly.

"Yeah Ed wasn't too happy though, that coffee went all over his new khakis, now he'll never get into the country club," Lita said feeling guilty.

"Yeah well we said we'd make it up to him by asking Doug if he could get into the country club," Edge said almost apologetically. Lita smiled and nudged him playfully, "What?" Edge asked surprised.

"See? You're not all that bad," she said smiling.

"Oh yes I am, I'm bad to the bone baby!" Edge said suavely.

"Okay that's enough," Lita said rolling her eyes.

"Well if you don't believe me, take a lot at that sign up there," Lita looked up to where Edge was indicating and saw the words "Edge and Lita did it right here!" written in red lipstick on the Welcome to Wilson County sign. Lita gasped and flashed Edge and evil look after she read it, "You said you were gonna write "Edge and Lita played golf here"?" she said.

"Do you know how much business Wilson County's gotten ever since I wrote that up there?" Edge argued.

"Yeah and it has nothing to do with the fact that Vince told everyone that I was in Ellie's play on RAW, " Lita said pointedly.

Edge went quite, "Oh yeah there was that too," he conceded reluctantly, "Man she was so surprised when he called her into the ring and announced it,"

"Yeah she was totally buggin'" Lita said remembering the expression on Ellie's face as Vince called her and The Wrecking Ball Crew out.

Edge put his hand on Lita's shoulder gently, "I did tell you how good you were right?" he said sweetly.

"Hands off Brood boy," Lita replied sternly loving the way Edge snatched his hand back.

"Oh yeah how could I forget, property of V.1," he said sarcastically.

"That's right," Lita agreed proudly, a moment passed and she looked over at Edge admiringly, "Thanks for realizing how I feel about him,"

"I'm sorry all conversations including the words 'I' coupled with the words 'love Matt Hardy' are forbidden in this car," Edge said obtusely, then turned and pinched Lita's cheek, "And you're welcome," he said.

Lita smiled back and drove up to the entrance of the Wilson County Country Club where Darlene and Missey offered Lita a year's free membership and Edge was served lemonade the traditional way.

The End


End file.
